quelthalasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bergerac Vineyards
The Bergerec Vineyards are a Highborne-era winegrowing site in the western Llothien Highlands of Azsuna which produced vintages of varied quality, some quite noted, for approximately 500 years. The site is under extensive redesign, and is intended for the production of Leywine. From records uncovered within the largely intact if rundown manor house, the operation was abandoned prior to the War of the Ancients as the nearby Chaliane's Terrace had drawn the acclaim of Queen Azshara, and with it much business from Bergerac, leading to the site's abandonment several centuries before the residents of Azsuna were cursed. As a result, the Bergerec Vineyard is free of the tormented spirits occupying many Azsuna sites, and with high levels of sun and a climate favorable to wine production, House Firesong seeks to redevelop the lands, with Sin'dorei Entilzha Firesong working with his Shal'dorei ally Morgane Devaux to redevelop the winemaking operation. The grounds are very much wild and in disrepair with such time elapsed - with wild animals lounging within once elegant structures, grapevines growing freely among trees, and but small wire segments as a reminder of the ordered grapevine terraces that once were. Seeking pleasant country lands near Suramar and recognizing that as the Shal'dorei are cured and no longer need arcwine, wine drinking is very much a part of their culture, and high quality substitution via both arcane and traditional wines will do much to ease the transition. A search for suitable winelands led to the site southeast of the far better known Chaliane's Terrace. Much of the needed restoration to the overgrown vines and partially collapsed structures will have to wait until after the war, though minor initial work and test plantings are slated to begin soon, much to secure the land claim and test the quality of the freely grown Azsunian Grapes still quite common in the area. Additional planned incomes centered on the vineyard and its surrounding lands involve fine silks, furs, and magical goods, assuring a bright future for House Firesong, and should Suramar remain neutral, a reunification of the family's branches. Several Azshara-era recipes were found among records in the old manor house, and though challenging, there's eagerness to bring these ancient vintages back to life, along with a line of arcane-infused wines collectively known as "Leywine", inspired by arcwine though to be infused using ley energy as opposed to dwindling and possibly unsafe Nightwell essence. Efforts to recreate the more prized vintages may prove problematic as the grapes have crossed and evolved, though with detailed sommelier's descriptions of the wines along with recipes describing the grape and process, its very much hoped this drinkable piece of elven history will grace tabletops once more. Arcane vintages of various strengths are planned, including a "seven year" vintage with the approximate arcane content as twice-distilled arcwine. As for the lands, along with a general cleanup and manicure of the grounds and manor, suitable accommodations for guests and retainers are planned, as are ventures into silk and fur trading, hopefully provided much needed local incomes as House Firesong gets established. House Firesong and House Devaux plan to jointly run the vineyard, and seek trained and aspiring vinters to join the potentially highly lucrative and stabilizing project after the war winds down. Leywine With the Nightwell fading and ultimately arcwine as its known to be a thing of the past, or an extreme rarity, House Devaux recognizes the deep cultural importance of wine drinking in Suramar, and while the Arcan'dor fruit will remove the physical need, House Devaux, together with House Firesong, operate the Bergerac Vineyards in Azsuna, currently receiving more resources for reconstruction as operations in Suramar city wind down. House Devaux has secured retainers with a number of former Twilight Vineyard's employees, and Lord Firesong seeks to re-create a number of Azsharan-era recipes found with the long abandoned winelands. As Bergerac shuttered operations before the War of the Ancients, having lost prestige to Chalaine's Terrace, the bright and sunny lands are free of spectral elves, and pockets of wildlife are being addressed as the land is returned to winemaking state. House Devaux and House Firesong each see a strong market for high quality and potent leywines in their respective nations, and the relay at Leystation Anasterian is likely to be used to bolster the arcane infusion process, creating a vintage hopefully comparable to arcwine in both complexity and arcane levels, though safely derived from ley energies. Postwar Reconstruction To meet promised dates of the first commercial Leywine being ready for the 37 L.C. Tournament of Ages, resources from both Houses Devaux and Firesong are being focused on the land with the fall of the Nighthold, Thera-dora units slowly being recalled from Suramar City to bolster defenses around the vineyard, which still faces sporadic attacks by Withered, and wild animals long seeing it as their home. While the complication of Suramar makes the drawdown slow, security has been suitably improved to allow civilian workers tending the initial planting, as restoration further from the main estate is accompanied by a Ranger presence. Security in Azsuna is expected to improve as the Withered are either brought to the Arcan'dor or perish, but overcoming current nuisances is imperative for having wine ready for the lucrative tournament, and with Suramar liberated and Houses Devaux and Firesong alike looking to their future, not one to be missed. Category:Places Category:Azsuna Category:House of Firesong Category:House of Devaux Category:Wineries